


The Origin of Blue

by SweetPemberley28



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Blue Oyster Cult References, Confessions, F/M, Memories, Names, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Origin Story, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPemberley28/pseuds/SweetPemberley28
Summary: So in the book he tells her the origin of his middle name...In the TV adaptation he didn't, so I wrote this based on that. (forgetting about this in the book)
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	The Origin of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of confessional pillow talk where Cormoran lets Robin in even more.

Raindrops tapped against the bedroom window casting shadows and bending light through the streaks. Strike is mesmerized by this as he runs a finger along Robin’s back, creating various figures from her shoulders to her hip line. She blissfully lies across chest being soothed by his touch after yet another satisfying session of lovemaking.

“Blue Oyster Cult,” he says casually without being prompted. 

“Your mum’s favorite band.” She remembered this fact from the day a severed leg was delivered to their office. 

His finger stopped moving to flatten his hand against her side, squeezing gently to acknowledge her remembering. Strike had been answering the questions of DI Wardle and DI Ewenski where he shared that his mother had one of their song titles tattooed on her stomach; the same song that was quoted in a note accompanying the severed leg.

“Having it tattooed wasn’t enough, she bad to include them in my bloody name,” he said sounding more amused than irritated. “You once asked if I would explain it.” 

“And without hesitation, you answered ‘no,’” she broke into a full smile at the memory. They were investigating the death of Owen Quine and had stopped at a pub where she presented him with a birthday gift, catching him off guard.

“Of course, you’re brilliant and already put that together, yeah?” Robin lifted her head but avoided his eyes, not meaning to lessen his openness about his mother whom he never discussed. His fingers began tracing her skin once more as he waited for her to confirm or deny.

“The lyrics and her tattoo led me to that conclusion,” she confessed meeting his eyes, “but I much prefer hearing you tell me.”

Maintaining eye contact, he lifted her hand from his chest and kissed the palm. She moved upward until their lips met in a gentle kiss. He wound his arm around her as her hand continued up into his dark curls, deepening their kiss. 

The rain continued its downpour through the night while the two detectives enjoyed sharing yet another level of intimacy.


End file.
